


LEMON Russia x Reader - On Thin Ice

by Francy_pants



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blindfolds, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francy_pants/pseuds/Francy_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of Russia x Reader lemon... Just check the tags and if you're into it, enjoy getting REALLY freaky with Ivan Braginsky. I don't own Hetalia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEMON Russia x Reader - On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> English = my second language. Story not proofread. 
> 
> (f/c) = favorite color
> 
> Smut now, da?

You glanced from left to right, making sure no one was around. Then, you reached into your pocket and retrieved the tiny bottle France had given you.

 _Causes excessive sexual desire that may last up to several hours,_ the label read. _Recommended dosage: 1 drop per 30 kg._ You let three tiny drops fall on a slice of cake. After that, you shook your head, smiled deviously and emptied the whole bottle, its contents immediately sinking into the pastry.

_Let's see how you deal with this, Ivan._

 

* * *

 

"There go the sweets!" you beamed while entering the living room where Russia, Lithuania and Estonia were already sipping on their tea. Eager smiles appeared on their lips.

"Is that THE cake?" Eduard and Toris asked in unison, almost drooling. You nodded and handed out the four plates with golden lining you were holding. One for yourself and the rest to the three men, careful to give the special one to Ivan.

"I'll just finish something and will be with you shortly." With that, you left for the kitchen again. And waited.

Before too long, you heard heavy footsteps as Russia got to his room for the afternoon nap. _Finally_ , you grinned.

 

* * *

 

You had had a crush on Ivan ever since the day you started working in his house. He was who he was, but you had quite a personality, too. His countless attempts to humiliate you or belittle you were all in vain; you never backed down and made sure he knew it. Little by little, his attitude turned into a rather flirtatious and flattering one. You were even starting to believe the two of you might actually get together...

Until you found out he was sending you to America for outsourcing.

The news felt like a bucket of cold water thrown in your face. He really got you, that was for sure. Anyhow, you would be damned if you were to leave the house without getting your revenge.

 

* * *

 

 _"Vanyushka_ , wake up," you cooed, stroking his nose. The tall Russian opened his lilac eyes. He seemed somewhat surprised to see you by his bedside, wearing nothing but a short (f/c) nightie. He tried to move, but something was holding him back.

He looked around to see that all his limbs were attached to the bed poles. Also, all he had on was a pair of boxers and the scarf he would never take off.

Your crush turned to look at you again, eyebrows raised, a skeptical expression on his face.

"_, what are you trying to achieve exactly?"

"Just to teach you a lesson." You winked. "Nothing more, nothing less."

You reached out for the bottle of vodka you brought along, tearing the cork out with your teeth and treating yourself to a gulp. You couldn't help but notice your victim's longing look.

"Be a good boy and you'll get some," you said before bending over to press your mouth against his. You felt him kissing back, his lips eager and electric against yours. As you pulled away, you flashed him your sweetest smile.

"Say, _Vanyushka,_ do you have something you want to tell me? Maybe something to apologize for?" you asked.

 _"Nyet,_ " he whispered teasingly while licking his lips to get the vodka drops you left there.

"I see." You nodded before removing his scarf and using it to blindfold him. "In that case, let the fun start now, _da?_ "

He smirked. His whole demeanor suggested he just decided to sit back and enjoy the ride. _We'll see for how long you can keep this attitude up,_ you thought.

"Tell me, do you mind the cold, _Vanyushka?_ " you inquired as you straddled the said man.

"Take a look around my place and try to guess," Ivan retorted mockingly. You had to admit he was really stoic for someone who just got tied down by one of his subordinates.

"I guess what I'm about to do won't bother you, then," you laughed and, without further ado, dropped a few ice cubes on his warm chest.

"Aaaauuugh!"

In a split second, your prisoner's attitude changed completely, the cool and composed man replaced by a squirming, gasping form. He gave the ropes a yank, but it was no good. You laughed even harder, spilling some vodka all over the ice.

"_, nhhh!"

He craned his neck backwards, breathing heavily to overcome the temperature shock.

"You know, this is to punish you for how cold you've always been with me," you whispered as you leaned against his chest.

You smiled while your mouth traveled around his torso, pushing around the ice that melted little by little, gradually mixing with the vodka. To your delight, the teasing touch made that pale body swirl. It was amazing how well-built he was, what a shame to hide it under that coat all the time! That curious tongue of yours traced every last one of his perfect curves while sucking in the liquid, making the experience even more intoxicating.

Once you finished your drink, you took a moment to contemplate the still breathless Russian. Hot and cold at the same time, he was now shivering against his will. More importantly, a big bulge had appeared in his boxers in the meantime. You giggled. It was quite a sight.

"Let's get more comfortable now, shall we?" You reached out and untied his legs. After that, you removed the underwear that had grown too tight. His fully erect member sprung up from it, its sheer size leaving you open-mouthed for a few seconds.

 _So, the legends were true._ You felt yourself grow hot with desire. It took all you had to hold back. _No. Not just yet._

"Don't you want to touch it?" He smirked again. You crushed your mouth against that smirk and his tongue fought with yours for dominance until you bit his lip. He pulled away in surprise, licking the blood off, just like vodka a while earlier.

"Maybe I do," you muttered before reaching for another ice cube. You let it slide down his chest, taking him by surprise once again. Lying by his side, you felt his heartbeat quicken as you playfully pushed the ice cube lower and lower.

The moment it came into contact with his manhood, he gasped and bit his lip, visibly trying to hold back any sounds. His hips arched as you brushed the cube against his length. The ice melted immediately and your crush, taken aback by that almost painful pleasure, let out a lustful moan.

The corners of your mouth twitched; your position of dominance was more than enjoyable. You wished you could tease him some more, but you were growing hungry, too.

"Kiss me, _Vanyushka,_ " you breathed seductively, positioning your lap against his mouth. Despite the lack of eyesight, he immediately understood and started to please you. You sighed as he, not unwillingly, ran his tongue over you, sucking at the soft flesh and teasing your sensitive spot.

"Good boy," you moaned and grabbed the vodka again. You drank a little, then let it pour down your chest and lower until it reached his mouth. He grunted in satisfaction.

Following your encouragement, his movements suddenly quickened. You grew lost for breath, moaning and gasping, clutching onto the bed frame until one last perfectly calculated kiss rode you to the peak of ecstasy. You collapsed by his side, trying to catch your breath again, your body slowly recovering from all the pleasure it received.

"That was for always acting like you were better than me," you said as you nipped on his ear a little later. He let out another sweet grunt. You kept on tasting and biting the soft skin on his neck and shoulders, his groans of pleasure filling you with lust once more.

Having straddled him again, you kissed in pure bliss while you brushed your sensitive parts against his throbbing member. He looked just as desperate and hot-blooded as you felt.

Nonetheless, the moment you positioned yourself on his lap, he stopped you.

"_, please, I want to see you."

You tilted your head sideways in surprise. He wasn't the kind of person to say 'please' a lot.

"You're not permitted to make requests," you replied coldly. He pulled on the ties once more, but again, to no avail.

"Aren't you adorable." You snickered, deciding to fulfill his wish anyway. You removed his signature scarf and discarded it to some unknown place. The moment your gaze met his, you raised your hips and took him in.

Going slowly at first helped you adjust to his size. Once he was all the way in, you relaxed and started to move. He felt unbelievable. You closed your eyes and breathed out, giving in to the sensation, vaguely aware of his grunts.

Moving up and down, you moaned, silently at first, your skin tingling and the man you loved filling your senses. The position was pure perfection - it allowed you to choose your pace and take only as much of him as you wanted. You looked up to your lover. The Russian was grinning, contemplating your body with a look that tinged your cheeks pink. Despite that, you held his gaze and smiled back.

Encouraged by that smile, he started to move along with you. You laughed, instantly plucking him against the mattress to put him in his place.

"My game, _Vanyushka_. My rules."

He raised an eyebrow in that teasing way again, but obeyed.

You leaned in to kiss him and your lover chose that moment to surprise you with a hard thrust. You cried out, your body rocked with an unknown pleasure. From then on, your hips seemed to have a mind on their own, moving fiercely as you felt your orgasm approach. Ivan must have felt the same way; his groans suddenly grew so much louder. He continued to move along with you and you weren't stopping him anymore. The man inside you hitting all the right spots on and on drew you away from the world as you knew it, leaving you breathless, amazed and so deliciously lost until, finally, you reached your sweet end.

Having floated back to Earth, you moved away just before your prisoner could climax. The Russian let out a confused sigh followed by moans of protest (he was almost there!) before realizing what just happened. He turned to look at you, his face ablaze.

"My game, my ru-"

You didn't get a chance to finish your sentence. Ivan gave the ropes one more yank and this time, they gave way. Finding himself free all of sudden, he grabbed you like a predator grabs its prey. Now, it was your turn to get plucked against the bed with no possibility of escape.

His hungry mouth crushed against yours while he slid between your legs with perfect ease. You moaned into the kiss. Then, he took hold of your hips and started to pound into you like a wild animal in heat.

"This is what h-happens... mghhhh.. when you... play on thin ice, _!"

Your body twisted in bliss, overflowing with all the warmth that seemed to be streaming into you. He did what he wanted with you, there was no doubt about it. He was an alpha male, after all. And you the finest female.

He sure felt amazing, but in more than just one way. Like the missing half that you've been looking for all your life. You clutched onto him with all you had, wishing he would never leave you, never stop making you feel so... whole. Then, the fire running through your veins suddenly seeped out, hitting you with a wave of pleasure, You buried your hands in his raffled locks, your eyes piercing through his that, to your astonishment, were filled with nothing but love... The wave was instantly followed by a stronger one, until another, the last one came, sweeping you off your feet and throwing you over the edge. Your beloved followed, breathing your name as he climaxed seconds later.

The sounds of love echoing against the walls suddenly stopped, replaced by two soothing sighs.

You collapsed side by side. He held you in his arms until your breathing got regular once again. You snuggled closer, wishing that perfect moment could last forever.

"That was really mean, what you did earlier," he whispered in your ear minutes later. "Letting me down like that after I showed you heaven."

"That… That was for wanting to send me away," you replied, trying to hold back the tears.

He blinked in surprise.

"Trust me, it's the last thing I wanted myself. I was convinced you never cared about me and that was the only way I would be able to forget you."

Hadn't you been already blushing, your face would surely have turned ruby red. You reached out to cup his face, your thumbs stroking his cheeks.

"You don't have to go," he said softly, taking your hand and brushing it against his lips. "I'll send one of the Baltics."

"If I stay, will I still be your slave?"

"Either that. Or my wife. Whichever you like better." The Russian grinned before pressing his lips lovingly against yours. You kissed eagerly for a while, desire steadily overcoming your fatigue.

 

* * *

 

**Epilogue**

 

"I can go all night, you know," Ivan boasted as you panted in that hot embrace once again.

"That reminds me." You looked sheepishly away, "I've got a confession to make."

"Mmm?"

"It... It might be I put something in your cake. Something to... errr... _enhance your appetite._ "

He didn't seem as shocked as you would have expected, giving out nothing more than a small chuckle. _I don't have a sweet tooth. I never touched the dessert,_ he thought. _But let her think she has won this round. Although I should probably tell her the truth, too._

"_?"

"Yes?"

"As it happens, I... I also put something like that in your slice when nobody was looking."

Not sure how, you managed to suppress a snort. You hadn't had time to eat the cake. But let him think he had won that round.

 

* * *

 

You woke up at dawn, your body intertwined with your loved one's. Every last bit of you still glowed with the memory of your lovemaking. Ivan moaned in protest as you tried to leave the bed.

"I'll just get us some snacks and I'm back again," you promised and he, rather grudgingly, let you go.

On your way to the kitchen, you stopped in the living room to collect four empty gold-lined plates and nonchalantly throw a blanket over Toris and Eduard, sleeping soundly in a naked embrace.


End file.
